W&S Deleted Scenes
by theladypantera
Summary: For readers of my "Wind & Snow" story, this is where I'll add random bits of scenes that I write that don't make it into my final chapters. I have a few scattered around, and even though they didn't make it into the story, I still think they're fun to read. I hope you do too! As I dig up more, I'll be sure to post. Any excuse really to post Kouga content, lol ;-)
1. Deleted No 1 - Cooking Lessons

**A/N:**

 _Hey guys! So, in **Chapter 57 - Unusual Gifts** , part I, there's a flashback scene near the end where Kagome is remembering the first time Kouga had kidnapped her and taken her to his den to fight the birds of paradise. As i was writing that scene, it was important for me to show how easy, comfortable, and trusting Kagome felt with Kouga from the first moment (and there is a reason). But as I was trying to get that scene out, this is what came out first. In the end I decided to cut this first part out though as it didn't seem to work with the rest of the chapter, but I still really enjoyed the interaction between them. I hope you do too :)_

 _Thanks for reading! ~ lady p._

* * *

.

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

"So, you gonna help us, or what?" Kouga gazes at her from the corner of his eye, for some reason he wants her help, but only if she'll give it of her own free will. What the hell is wrong with him?! She's just a human woman, he should take what he needs from her, same as he's done everything else. But the moment the thought trickles through his mind his youkai responds with snapping jaws and low, longing howls. What the hell is wrong with him?

 _Oh Shippou, please be alright. Find InuYasha, Shippou!_ Kagome curls her fist tightly before her, not exactly sure what to think about this Kouga person who has been treating her kindly despite her own, understandable, aggression. There's something about him, something in those startling clear blue eyes that sparks something inside her she can't quite put her finger on.

"Yes, I'll help you." It'll be better just to play along until InuYasha arrives to rescue her.

Kouga sits straighter, his eyes widening in surprise. _She . . . she's going to help me?_ A rush of confusing emotions chokes his words for a moment. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Ah, thanks," he grins toothily, a real true smile the wolf hasn't felt in a long time.

Kagome's heart flutters at the surprise and joy that lights in this Kouga's eyes when he realizes she's agreed to help him. _But, isn't that what he wanted?_ _Why should he look so . . . relieved?_

Kouga stands, his armor scraping lightly as he steps towards her. His nearness prickles the hairs on her skin.

"We'll be attacking late tonight. I suggest you don't wander far, sleep if you can. You'll need to conserve your strength." Surely a human female will be much more delicate than the weak mortal men he's dealt with, making an unconscious adjustment to the flow of his own youkai – a failsafe, to keep him from accidentally using too much strength when dealing with the strange human.

"Ah, sure," Kagome tries to keep from blushing, but her stomach rumbles, giving her away. The amused look Kouga shoots her way makes her want to die on the spot as she clamps her arms around her stomach. "I . . . I guess I'm kinda hungry," doing her best to keep from flushing any harder.

A powerful rush of adrenaline triggers in the wolf when the strange woman states her need for food. The desire to hunt for her, to get her whatever she desires, feeds the most primal and animalistic parts of him – surprising him. Kouga takes an awkward step back from the unusual human as the sensation rushes through him, not understanding how this slip of a mortal creature can be affecting his youkai so much.

With barely a thought, acting on instinct, Kouga turns and moves off into the gloom of the den where he'd deposited the wild boar he'd hunted, the rest of the pack having waited for the Alpha to eat first. Even if he wasn't hungry, they would wait until he'd carved the first piece from the kill, as was tradition in a warriors den.

With little effort, Kouga swipes his claws along the animals belly, spilling open intestines and sweet meats. With another quick slice of his claws, he removes a section of the boar's belly, where the tender meat and fat are the juiciest. He slaps it onto a large leaf that Hakkaku hands him, his beta already reading his Alpha's intentions. Kouga examines the thick, bloody mess for a moment, admiring his handy work.

"Eat up, boys," He barks, stepping back from the kill. Kouga's already moving back towards the woman as the pack divvies up the rest of the meat.

"Hey, Kouga!" One of his men call out, halting the Alpha's steps as he turns to gaze at the warrior, dripping meat clenched firmly in his grasp. "You ain't taking that to the girl, are ya?" the warrior snickers with his buddy.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kouga growls threateningly at the back of his throat. If anyone wants to try and stop him from feeding the human, they are welcome to try.

"Uh, hey, B-boss," the warrior, suddenly realizing his mistake, throws his hands up in a placating gesture, exposing his full body to his Alpha in a sign of submission. The act is enough to quell the fire bubbling in Kouga's blood.

"I just mean, you know humans cook their meat, right?" hoping this helpful bit of information will ease his leader's volatile temper.

Kouga blinks at the moist, red and white slab in his hand. Blood pools in the creases of the leaf, enticing the wolf with its rich scent. "Oh, yeah," he mumbles softly himself, an old memory flickering to life in the Alpha's mind. A memory he'd buried deeper than the darkest night.

"Yeah, Kouga." Ginta steps forward, eyeing his leader quizzically. He sees the dark flash that momentarily passes through his eyes, but says nothing. "If you want sister Kagome to eat that, you better cook it first," he interjects with his soft, neutralizing tone. Having an idea where his Alpha's thoughts had strayed too, and knowing exactly why he'd forgotten.

Something about the way his longtime friend says the words, ' _sister Kagome,'_ pleases Kouga immensely.

"Alright then, get to it." He tosses the leaf-wrapped meat to his beta that catches it awkwardly.

"M-me?" Ginta stares down at the bundle in his hands. His eyes growing wide as though he were holding the dismembered head of a bird of paradise.

"Sure, you know so much after all." Kouga's eyes narrow on his subordinate, glittering with hard amusement.

"Uh . . . y-ya, sure. Okay." Ginta blinks nervously. He turns the meat carefully over in his hands as if he might finds some clues on how exactly to go about doing that. It was usually the females that handled that sort of thing when it was called for, and in a warrior's den she-wolves were no where to be found, ensuring the males always ate their meat raw because of it.

"Don't fuck it up!" Kouga barks, heading towards the cave's entrance. The low snarl of command laced beneath the words, unmistakable, as Ginta swallows nervously.

"Hey, where ya going, Boss?" Hakkaku calls out, his fangs tear into a piece of the boar he'd claimed, chewing thoughtfully, as he watches Kouga head back out into the night. He hadn't even taken a portion of the kill for himself.

"I'm going scouting," he calls over his shoulder. Really, he just needs to get away, to get some space from the human so he can breathe and think clearly. He's haunted by that rich, sweet lavender scent of hers, driven like a hawk on prey to those wide, almond shaped eyes that he swears can see right through him. That determined and gentle voice scratches at buried memories and ancient feelings . . . it's . . . it's just too much.

 _**Remember what I said about touching the girl!**_ Kouga snarls loud enough so all his pack can hear him before leaping through the cold of the waterfall.


	2. Deleted No 2 - Precious Treasure

**UPDATE:**

I liked this deleted scene so much, I added it into the actual Wind & Snow story! So if you've read that, you can skip this part :)

 **A/Note Jan 17, 2019**

Hello readers! I'm in the middle of getting a new computer up and running and was cleaning out some of my files when i found this little bit that never made it into the end of **Chapter 48 - Youkai Magic.** I'm not exactly sure why I cut it out (maybe the chapter was getting too long?), but I massaged it out a bit, and I actually quite like this little bit now, and wish I had kept it in originally.

At any rate, here's a little 'behind the scenes' peek when Kouga and InuYasha are eating their Stag Steaks after leaving the Forgotten Mountains with the magical waters in tow. InuYasha is asking to see what it is that Kouga is always carrying around with him! So yeah, this is what happened after that scene ended... :)

Hope you enjoy! ~ lady p.

p.s. I hope to be updating the rest of my stories soon! It's a little hard to go through my writing at the moment as the computer keeps hanging up on me =/ wish me luck!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

 _InuYasha snorts, "What else?" the hanyou grins without missing a beat, "Your most precious treasure of course."_

 _It takes a minute for Kouga to understand what InuYasha is talking about and when he does a wide grins breaks across the wolf's face. Maybe the dog does understand after all._

When Kouga actually pulls in his legs, scooting closer to the fire, InuYasha is truly, yet pleasantly, surprised. Without saying a word, Kouga reaches underneath his chest plate, retrieving the small delicate item in his hands, and leaning closer to the hanyou holds out his closed fist before InuYasha's surprised gaze. The two canines lock eyes for a moment, each understanding the deep – unexpected – significance of the moment.

A slow grin pulls the corner of Kouga's mouth, his eyes flickering down to his palm draws the hanyou's wide golden gaze with him. Slowly, the wolf unfolds his fingers to reveal the stunning little portrait beneath of him and Kagome kissing, the one link to his woman that is holding everything inside him together.

A glow of red stains InuYasha's cheeks, his eyes widening at the sight of the picture, followed by a slight twisting in his heart, but the sheer joy and contentment radiating from the wolf from the gesture somehow soothes the ragged feelings scratching inside him. InuYasha understands that Kouga's just shared something incredibly important to him, something that the wolf wouldn't share with just anyone.

Kouga gives InuYasha a beaming grin before tucking the picture back in its customary place. He leans forward again, just to give the dog a quick shake to the shoulder, to snap him out of his daze.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction the first time I saw it too," Kouga laughs, leaning back against his boulder he curls one leg around him, bending the other he rests an arm atop it.

InuYasha flushes with a surge of strange sensations at the wolf's friendly behavior.

"Well at least now I know why you're obsessed with that thing," he rumbles with as much of his usual sarcasm as he can muster. Leaning back, InuYasha feigns as casual a manner as his suddenly stirred up emotions will allow.

"Shit, Mutt, that kissing booth was nuts," Kouga laughs to himself, unaware of the hanyou's internal struggle, "people were lining up to use it!" He can't help but grin wide at some of the strange idea's the humans had come up with in the future.

"Keh, wait till you have to go shopping with Kagome on Krissmiss Sale Day," InuYasha snorts, shaking his head at the memory. Every year he swore he wouldn't go with her, and every year she somehow dragged him into going. "You'll think you've ended up in a youkai fucking circus," rolling his eyes at the many strange memories.

"Krissmiss?" Kouga repeats the strange word.

"Yeah, some weird holiday they have in winter. They make each other crazy buying presents for everyone they know so they can put them under a tree and then they eat and drink until they pass out," InuYasha grunts with laughter.

"You're fucking with me," Kouga's incredulous gaze clearly not believing a single thing that's coming out of the dog's mouth.

A wry grin spreads across InuYasha's face, "Just wait."

"Why do they put presents under the tree?" Kouga asks, curious in spite of himself.

"I dunno, it's to appease one of their gods or somethen," InuYasha shrugs, tossing a bit of twig into the burning fire. "Some big fat guy that stuffs bad kids into a sack I think," having never really understood the tradition.

Kouga shakes his head. Kagome's world is certainly full of a lot of strange things. The wolf's gaze focuses on the hanyou that sits crossed legged, tossing bits of debris into the fire.

"You've spent a lot of time with Kagome on her side of the well, haven't you?" The non-threatening tone of the wolf's question surprises InuYasha that can't help but suddenly feel a little awkward under Kouga's scrutinizing gaze.

"Yeah, well, we've known each other a long time," InuYasha replies, his gaze flickering up to the wolf, making sure to keep his own tone neutral. For some reason he suddenly feels like he's standing nose to nose with a being his instincts are struggling to decode as either friend or foe.

Kouga nods silently, the rumbling of his youkai taking in the information regarding his mate with more composure and control then the wolf is sure he could have managed only a few days before.

"You wanna know why I went over there that night?" Kouga suddenly asks, surprising InuYasha, but the wolf isn't even looking at him, his gaze focused on the fire before him. Something in the subtle change of his energy stirs the hairs on the hanyou's skin.

Turning a quizzical eye on him, InuYasha's eyebrows draw together. "I dunno, do I?" Not exactly interested in hearing any of the intimate details between the wolf and Kagome.

Kouga grunts in a repressed bark of laughter, knowing exactly what the mutt is thinking. Crossing his arms across his chest, he holds the hanyou's gaze with dark, serious intent.

"Actually, no, Mutt, I don't think you do."

The hackles on InuYasha's body prickle to full alert at the wolf's dark tone. Immediately understanding that sexual conquest had not been Kouga's reason for crossing the Well despite what InuYasha had originally believed.

The rage in Kouga's chest rises fresh and anew as he thinks on the events of that night, seeping into the dark hum of his youkai that suddenly flares erratically around him, making InuYasha pull back a little in surprise.

"Kouga?" It's all he has to say, the tone in the one word demanding the wolf spill whatever he has to say.

"Four human meat bags ambushed her in the forest and tried to take what wasn't theirs to take," the dark heated drawl of Kouga's voice, and the impact of his words, sends waves of shock and outrage instantly boiling through InuYasha's blood – a deep primal fire that roars to life in his heart and burns savagely in his gut.

"What the fuck do ya mean they _tried_ to take?" InuYasha doesn't even recognize the sound of his voice, filled with so much repressed smoldering rage.

"I mean . . ." Kouga's eyes narrow hard on the dog, his own furious energy rising in tandem with InuYasha's as understanding dawns on the hanyou. "I was lucky I got there in time to mash those assholes into the ground," he rumbles hoarsely, some part of the wolf feeling gratified to share this dark heavy secret with someone.

InuYasha's eyes blaze with furry, his hands fist and un-fist at his sides. Of all the things he'd been prepared to hear from Kouga's mouth that had definitely not been on the fucking list.

"Are they still alive?" It's the only thought rampaging in InuYasha's mind.

Kouga growls in frustration, "Yes," clearly not at all pleased with that particular tidbit, "mostly." A dark gleam enters his eyes.

InuYasha nods in understanding, struggling to find a semblance of calm in the exploding fury of his blood and the deep howls of his youkai that demand justice and retribution.

"Another hunting trip?" InuYasha asks, arching an eyebrow at the wolf. For the first time in his life, he feels a deep and primal desire to utterly eviscerate the beings that had dared to touch the woman they both love.

Kouga's maw pulls back revealing feral fangs that drip with anticipation, "Definitely."


	3. Deleted No 3 - Don't drink that!

**A/Note:** _Hi everyone!_

 _I've been going through my files during this down time and thought I'd post some more deleted scenes. This is very short one I thought I'd share just because it makes me smile every time! I don't know why, lol._

 _This is a scene I did not use because at the end, I decided I just couldn't do it to Kouga! (I was debating weather or not he actually would!)_

 _Like I said, it's a quick little blurb, but i still thought it was cute and thought I'd post it, cause you know, it's Kouga!_

 _The next deleted scene I have is one of our boys going hunting! XD_

 _xoxo lady p._

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-W &S DELETED SCENES W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

"What the hell?" Kouga gazes at the strange white structure that looks like an odd . . . chair, filled half-way with strange blue water. Leaning closer, he dips his head, moving towards the unusual basin to sample the strange water.

"Kouga, _no!_ " Kagome shrieks, lunging for the wolf before he can actually finish sticking his head the rest of the way into the Western style toilet her mother had always been found of since her honeymoon days in America.

"Wha-? Kagome?" Kouga's ears redden, knowing he's doing something wrong.

"That, ah, don't . . ." she doesn't want to embarrass him, she can only imagine how overwhelming it must be for the wolf to be surrounded by so many strange and unusual items. "Don't drink that, okay?" she smiles sweetly at him.

"Sure, Kagome," Kouga smiles back, tailing whipping happily behind him.

* * *

 **A/Note:** _Aren't you glad I had him eat the soap instead? lol_


	4. Deleted No 4 - Stag Steaks

**A/Note:**

I think you guys are gonna like this one! I'm kinda sad it never made it into the story, but at the time the scene was spotty at best and I was rather impatient to get Kouga and InuYasha back to Kagome.

I went in and basically cleaned up the scene, and I like how it turned out :)

 ** _**a big thank you to my girl friends that have been helping me with the typing of my chapters due to my painful hands**_**

 ** _I love you guys so freaken much!_**

And I hope you guys enjoy this little treat as well! :)

much love! ~ lady p.

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-W &S DELETED SCENES W&S-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga and InuYasha make their way through the giant forest, trekking as far and as wide as they dare for their elusive prey, time being of the essence. They stand on a branch in a high tree top, looking down on a green valley covered in dark smudges. The dark, very large smudges, graze on tall green shoots of leafy vegetation as the small herd of giant stag go about their business, oblivious to the hunters watching them from the shadows. Kouga had been more than willing to help the hanyou track and hunt down the demon stag that had thrown the mutt's own attack back at him, but their prey has been surprisingly elusive, and time has just expired.

"Give up, InuYasha." Kouga leans against the trunk of the massive evergreen they're tucked up in. He watches with amusement as the dog demon continues to scent the air, peering into the vast forest, ignoring the herd below. "Looks like your vendetta is gonna have to wait until the next hunting trip," he grins with good humor at the now scowling dog demon.

"Keh," InuYasha grunts, surprised at the wolf's suggestion that they'd ever come back out here again . . . together . . . willingly. Would he even do that? "That stupid stag is getting off lucky today," he growls with dissatisfaction as he stares down into the valley. Apparently, he would be doing that.

"Excellent," Kouga grins, standing taller. "Now let's get on with the eating." A dark pulse of energy rolls outwards from the wolf's aura a moment before he jumps off his high perch, diving into the forest below. As Kouga descends rapidly, his arms stretched out before him, the bright glow of transformation surrounds him, enveloping his body. His large paws touch down on the solid earth below with a surprisingly soft thud, and a fully transformed wolf Kouga raises his head high, his long thick tail whipping proudly behind him.

InuYasha lands atop the wolf's massive head a moment later, landing in a low crouch between large fuzzy ears. "Yeah, yeah, you're a real sight," he smirks, taking a moment to appreciate Kouga's immense size; the wolf's ears alone easily dwarfing him. Standing upright, InuYasha lays the fully transformed Tessaiga over his shoulder. "Can we get onto the eating part of this little field trip now?"

Wolf Kouga barks loudly, his wide maw pulling back to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth. He leaps forward, the dog demon crying out a curse as he regains his balance.

"Hey! A little warning next time!" InuYasha crouches low, a hand and both feet holding firm to the wolf's furry head beneath him while maintaining his firm grip on his Tessaiga. Kouga ignores him, continuing his race down the valley, the herd of giant stag growing larger and closer before them.

"Awesome!" InuYasha grins, exhilarated at the rush of blood, power, and energy pouring through his body as the heat of the hunt overtakes him. But when the wolf shows no penchant for slowing down, panic flares in his chest. He is _not_ eating rabbit again!

"What are you doing, Kouga?! You'll make them scatter!" He yells down to the wolf.

**Sit back, dog breath,** Kouga growls in his deep wolf rumbles. **I'm gonna show you what real hunting is like.**

As the wolf barrels down on the unsuspecting herd that finally catch his scent, they trill with alarm, scattering like the wind in a single direction, attempting to outdistance the incoming threat. Wolf Kouga growls low in his throat, the energy rushing through his blood empowering his strides and drawing his yoki ever closer to the surface.

Quickly matching the speed of the fleeing deer, Kouga flanks the herd from the left and right sides, zig-zagging his movements while snapping aggressively sharp canines at their heels. InuYasha can feel the blood in his body sizzle hotter, the instincts of the primal hunter inside him flaring to life with an intensity he's never felt before, and wonders if he ever will again.

When Kouga's antics causes several deer to break off from the main group, the wolf swerves to pursue them, allowing the rest of the main herd to stampede away. The smaller group immediately starts to panic at being singled out by the dangerous predator. The scent of their fear, the sounds of their beating hearts pumping blood through their bodies, blood he can scent, hums like a clarion call in the wolf's veins, drawing the predator forward.

**Get ready, InuYasha!** Kouga barks loudly.

"I was born ready!" he calls back, steadying his stance as Kouga nears the giant stag lagging behind the smaller running group. Their adrenaline fueled rush of energy starting to wane. Kouga's dangerous maw snaps several times next to the stag's back legs, causing the demon to honk and leap sideways in a panic.

**Now, InuYasha!** Kouga watches, immensely pleased, when the dog leaps from his head and onto the giant stag. Racing over it's body, he makes for the creature's neck as quick as he can.

Landing easily on the back of the panicking stag, InuYasha races for the forest of antlers before him, maintaining his balance under the jostling movements beneath him. He can see Kouga continuing to swipe at the stag's back legs, trying to gain a purchase, but the large creature is incredibly nimble and swift. Racing up and over its head, InuYasha drops onto the stag's large, broad snout, startling the creature.

"Hey there," InuYasha grins, waving a hand in front of massive blinking, forest tinted eyes. "I was just wondering," he scratches behind his ear, the Tessaiga resting on his shoulder. "Have you seen my wolf friend around here?"

The creatures front hooves jam into the dirt, halting his momentum while its back legs kick out on instinct, desperate to change directions. It catches a black shadow moving swiftly from its peripheral followed by the sound of a roar that sends a cold tremor skating down the demon's back before blackness envelops it.

"Guess you have," InuYasha grins, wiping the stain of blood from his blade before sliding it back into its usual place. The corpse of the very dead and nearly decapitated giant stag covering the ground before him. The moment Kouga had been able to clamp his jaws over the creatures throat, breaking the skin and protective barrier, he'd had no trouble using his blade and finishing the job in a quick clean cut. InuYasha watches as the large wolf pushes its snout against the deceased stags belly, slicing it open with a swipe of claws.

Kouga can still feel the blood pumping through him, but the haze of the hunt slowly begins to clear from his mind. When he rips open the creatures belly, spilling the sweetmeats, he has to rein in his yoki from the powerful scent of blood, reminding himself why exactly he's out here. A bright flash of power quickly envelops the massive wolf.

"Have you seen my wolf friend?" Kouga smirks at the approaching hanyou.

"What? It distracted him, didn't it?" InuYasha grins, making the wolf grunt with laughter.

"Fuck! He almost caught me right in the stones when he kicked back like that!" Kouga chuckles, feeling the rush of adrenaline cooling from his body, his yoki slowly settling back into the shadows.

"Keh, you're lucky it didn't catch you right in the head the way you kept snapping at its heels," InuYasha taunts, having at one moment in particular, actually been _almost_ concerned for the wolf.

"Impossible, mutt face," Kouga smirks. "Hunting's in my blood," his chest puffs out proudly. "Besides, chasing 'em down like that's half the fun," he grins, revealing sharp fangs.

InuYasha chuckles, his head shaking. He hates to admit it, but it was kinda fun. "Well, I gotta say, it's the first time I've ever been the decoy," he adds.

"Better than being a dark smudge under its hoof," Kouga smirks.

The two canines chuckle easily with each other. They seem to both become aware of the fact at the same time when an abrupt silence descends between them.

"Alright, mutt," Kouga says, breaking the silence. "Let's carve what we want from this sucker and get the hell outta here," he says, looking around him.

"Why, what's up?" InuYasha makes his way around to the stag's exposed belly, knowing exactly what cut of meat he wants.

"Think about, InuYasha." Kouga gazes at the sight of the stag, glad that he'd thought to slice it open with his wolf claws, or this would take longer than he'd like. "It won't be long before whatever lives in this forest picks up the scent of this kill, and I don't think we want to tangle with anything right now that could take down one of these guys." No. Kouga has much more important things to see too.

InuYasha nods silently, not knowing what else to say. The wolf is absolutely right. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He grins, clapping his hands together in eagerness. "Let's pack up these steaks and get the hell outta here."


End file.
